The present disclosure relates generally to building security systems for assets (e.g., buildings, building sites, building spaces, people, cars, equipment, etc.). The present disclosure relates more particularly to security platforms for handling alarms for the building, risk analytics, and risk mitigation.
Many security platforms provide threat information to operators and analysts monitoring all the activities and data generated from building sensors, security cameras, access control systems, etc. The data may be, or may be indicative of alarms, i.e., events occurring in the building that indicate an intrusion, a fire, or any other dangerous event. Furthermore, the data may be external, e.g., data from data sources reporting potential threats e.g., violent crimes, weather and natural disaster reports, traffic incidents, robbery, protests, etc. However, due to the volume of data for the activities and the dynamic nature of the activities, a large amount of resources are required by the security platform to process the data. Since there may be many alarms, not only does the security platform require a large amount of resources, a high number of security operators and/or analysts are required to review and/or monitor the various different alarms or systems of the building.